The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
As environmental awareness increases and energy sources decrease in the future, the application of hybrid drive technology takes more and more center stage not only in the automobile industry. When using a hybrid drive comprised of a combustion engine and at least one electric motor, there is the challenge when it comes to optimally integrate the combustion engine and the electric motor in the drivetrain and to optimally use the available installation space. However, integration of an electric motor in such a hybrid drive is complex and cumbersome, especially when the electric motor is intended for attachment to further components of the drivetrain, such as a transmission, e.g. manual transmission, via complex assemblies, such as planetary gears. Normally, the attachment of the combustion engine and/or electric motor is realized via a clutch, e.g. shifting clutch. There is also the challenge to utilize the available tight space as effectively as possible in order to integrate an electric motor in a motor vehicle with combustion engine.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address these problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.